


Come With Me

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Life and (Wild) Times of Mickey Villanueva: World Warrior [5]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After chasing and dealing with the escaped super-convict Abomination with his teammates, Mickey & Soundclash heed the call of a young runaway on the edge of life and death.





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Everyone except Mickey/Soundclash and Luna Townsend belongs to Disney/Marvel.
> 
> The title is taken from the same name as the new Virtual Riot song. 
> 
> One of Mickey's favourite tracks right now, it pretty much encapsulates his character. This takes place just before the end of a fight between a custom New Avengers squad and Abomination. He's the new face on the block, ready to prove himself. This also takes place after _the Calling_ , my Marvel/Street Fighter crossover fic.
> 
> Enjoy...

Soundclash takes a step back, spitting blood on the ground with a smile. Despite getting wailed with a couple of good hits, their plan worked. Tapping into Sidechain's superior dexterity and unpredictability, they dazed Abomination with La Gota aimed at his face and ears.

Deafening and blinding him, Mickey emerges, changing back to normal, rolling out of the way... just in time for Wolverine and Hulk's combined onslaught. Soundclash sees them laying waste to Abomination, blow after blow. Songbird and Hawkeye pepper him from afar as Wolverine chuckles.

"Doesn't get tired, does he?" he snarled.

"All a matter of time. Keep the pressure up and don't give him any chance to recuperate," Songbird said, her voice focused and composed as she glides through the air.

"I meant the  _kid_ ," Wolverine taunted with a grin as his knee connects with Abomination's temple.

Hulk roars and uppercuts the shit out of Abomination's solar plexus, lobbing him up high in the air. "I don't know if he's brave or foolish," he rumbled.

Yelling out in pain, he falls before collapsing to the ground with a thud. Hawkeye whistles and looks back to Hulk, giving him a thumbs up. "Man, he was testy, wasn't he? How are you holding up, Mel?"

"I'm fine." Songbird takes a deep breath. "Good job, team. We'll notify S.H.I.E.L.D. to place Blonsky in the Raft. S.H.I.E.L.D. will hopefully pay for the damages here." She looks at the warehouse Abomination was hiding in, soon to be encased in fire. She turns to Soundclash, but they're not there. "Nice work, new... Soundclash?"

As a matter of fact, Mickey races back into the complex as that familiar feeling resurfaces in his mind. He travels deeper into the warehouse facility.  _He was sure he felt it. He had to be._  "Don't worry. You're right, Boss," Soundclash echoed in his mind. "Someone's here. I know it."

"You think it's a runaway?" said Mickey, materializing back after using his sonoportation. As soon as Soundclash answers back, he sees a dishevelled young girl inside a portion of the warehouse, hidden from the rest. Her jeans are stained and ripped, her face is caked with dirt and grime and she coughs up smoke. Her silver hair hides behind her face as she lies on the cold, dusty floor. "Hey! Hey, lady!"

Through her large, broken glasses, her eyes widen with fear and a bit of regret. Mickey charges through. The warehouse is falling apart each second as the embers dance across the warehouse. There's _very_ little time left. Mickey could run...

He could get away. He could save himself. After all, in the streets, Mickey had to look out for #1: Mickey, himself. But this was different.

A chance to make a change. A chance to make someone not go through the same life  _he_  did. He takes off his mask and extends his hand out. "Hey, I'm..." He coughs. "Mickey. I'll get you out, but... I need you to come with me."

The girl shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'm alone out there! I..."

"It ain't too late! It's never too late." Mickey inches closer. "I promise you that if we survive, we'll talk about it. Okay? Hey! I'll treat you to a milkshake?" The girl smiles. "See? I hit you in your sweet tooth! Please. Things might seem dire, but it'll get better. You just gotta keep moving forward. Come with me. I'll help ya get there."

His blue eyes twinkle. Frightened but grateful for him to reach out to her, the girl takes his hand. Quickly using his sonoportation, Mickey weaves out of the warehouse seconds before it crumples to the ground.

Back to normal, the girl hugs him, weeping. She looks to be in mid-teenage years. "T-Thank you."

Mickey's hand rests on her shoulder. "Trust me, you ain't alone. What's your name, kid?"

"...L-Luna. Katherine Luna Townsend, sir. Your... secret's safe with me..."

 _Luna._  Mickey had a knack for remembering names. Especially fellow runaways. "Katherine Luna Townsend. It's a great name." Luna smiles as Mickey gives her his hoodie. "Remember. Treat's on me." With his mask back on, he consoles her as he walks her to the rest of his team. Songbird sees them approach as Mickey smiles, rubbing Luna's shoulder.

"Bozo...", she whispers to herself. She smiles wide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot, but any and all feedback will be welcomed. Stay Golden and, of course...
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
